


Seriously Derek use your words!

by Twistedcolors



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twistedcolors/pseuds/Twistedcolors
Summary: It has started the night they were fighting the Alpha pack. Stiles has refused to stay behind saying it was his pack too and he was going to fight for them. Derek has been worried but he knew they needed the bodies out there so he had to let Stiles fight with them and in doing so he let him into his heart. Stiles had fought bravely, using his spark whenever he could. He got some battle wounds but in the end they had won and it was once again their territory. Derek and the other wolves howled in victory, the humans cheering along side them. They could all go back to being normal again, well as normal as you could be when you were a bunch of supernatural beings, but what no one could know, not even himself was how much Derek was going to come to care for the scrawny teen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever posted fanfic...be gentle but I would really enjoy any comments!

It has started the night they were fighting the Alpha pack. Stiles has refused to stay behind saying it was his pack too and he was going to fight for them. Derek has been worried but he knew they needed the bodies out there so he had to let Stiles fight with them and in doing so he let him into his heart. Stiles had fought bravely, using his spark whenever he could. He got some battle wounds but in the end they had won and it was once again their territory. Derek and the other wolves howled in victory, the humans cheering along side them. They could all go back to being normal again, well as normal as you could be when you were a bunch of supernatural beings, but what no one could know, not even himself was how much Derek was going to come to care for the scrawny teen. 

The next day came with a collective groan. Normalcy meant going back to school for everyone except Derek who had already graduated. Stiles showed up on campus and found his friends lounging on their normal table waiting for class to begin. No one wanted to be here but homework was definitely easier than fighting that Alpha pack so they dealt with it. The bell rang and everyone went their separate ways, spending lunch together and texting during all of their classes just like a bunch of teenagers would do. 

While everyone was at school Derek did what he always does, workout. It helped him burn off excess energy and also go through his thoughts from the previous day. He was so proud of his pack, of the way they had fought. It almost didn't seem like they were going to win, everyone was cornered, Derek doing his best to try to get to everyone when suddenly the ground started to vibrate a little, when he looked up his eyes locked onto stiles. The teens mouth was moving but no words coming out and his hands were on the ground. The vibrations were coming from whatever spell Deaton had taught him. Suddenly it all stopped and the light that Derek had not noticed coming from stiles hands wrapped around the pack, it felt energizing and calming and they all fought back with 100 percent again. The Alpha pack had gone down, they all would of died if it had not been for the healing spell stiles had performed. That thought wore heavy of Derek's mind. How could he ever think of stiles as weak knowing what he does now? No stiles was not weak, he was strong and funny and Derek had always wanted a mate who would protect his pack just like he did. 

Derek stopped all movement, did he just think of stiles as being his mate? No no he couldnt, he just enjoyed the qualities that the boy posses. He couldn't possibly want stiles, he was annoying and irritated Derek beyond anything he had ever come across in his life. He never stopped talking about super hero's and how Batman was his favorite beyond favorite and he always smelled like cinnamon...which Derek was actually starting to enjoy a little bit. It reminded him of the holidays with his family when his mother would make cookies and the whole house smelled like cinnamon and chocolate. 

He set his face, he was going to stop thinking about this. Stiles was not his mate and was not going to be. Derek needed to go for a run.


	2. Chapter 2

When school ended everyone pilled into cars and headed over to Derek's house. Normally they would go home and work on homework but on weeks where they had do anything problematic they all went to the Hale house so they could be around another and just relax knowing that the pack was safe and whole. 

It only took a moment for everyone to notice that Derek was gone, Boyd could still tell he was still close, relaying to the others that he probably had went for a quick run. Derek was known for running all the time. Sometimes it made everyone else nauseous at how much he worked out, no one needed to be that fit. 

Once inside Stiles insantly went to the fridge, he was a growing boy and needed to eat all the time! Head deep in the fridge he didn't notice Derek come up behind him. 

"What are you doing Stiles?" 

Stiles jumped, banging his head, and glared at Derek. 

"We need to put a bell on you! Don't you know better than to just sneak up on people?" 

Derek raised an eyebrow, being lectured by the teen was pretty much a daily thing for them, but it didn't mean he had to listen, and if anyone asked he would deny it but messing with stiles was actually a little fun. His heart rate would pick up just a bit and his face would flush... Derek shook his head, he was not doing this again. 

"Stop eating all my food Stiles, and take something to the others, I'm going to go take a shower." 

With Derek gone Stiles rolled his eyes, at some point he had become almost like pack mom, making sure everyone was fed or had blankets. Not that he minded, he took care of his dad and fed him all the time. Really it made him feel good knowing that everyone was taken care of. 

He took his arm full of goodies and took everything to the hungry wolves in the living room, once everything was passed out he realized he hadn't grabbed anything for Derek and he had no idea what he wanted. Looking up Stiles couldn't hear the shower running so he started up the stairs to ask grumpy wolf what he wanted to eat.

Derek had went into the bathroom wanting to shower but seeing stiles bent over in his kitchen and his thoughts earlier about mating had made Derek hard. Looking down at his cock in betrayal, he couldn't believe it. This was not going to happen, he would not give in to any of this, he was an adult and he could refrain from acting like a teenager who couldn't stop his boners. The sounds of the pack came drifting up through the floor, everyone was thanking Stiles for the food. Derek groaned softly, Stiles was so good at taking care of his pack, how had he never noticed before? 

His cock twitched in his jeans, pressing against his zipper, it didn't seem that it was going to go away without help. Leaning against the sink Derek pulled open the button and zipper on his pants, Derek didn't wear boxers or anything under his pants so once the zipper was down his cock sprang out, aching for attention, Derek couldn't believe he was going to do this, knowing the pack was downstairs, that STILES was downstairs. He leaned his head back and grasped himself, the first touch making him hiss softly, he was so hard, Derek couldn't believe how badly he was wishing it wasn't his hand. He had never had these thoughts before and had no idea where it was all coming from. Closing his eyes Derek let himself just enjoy the sensations, not realizing the object of his lust was coming up the stairs. 

Stiles opened the door to Derek's bedroom but It was empty, where the hell was he? A noise came from behind the bathroom door. It sounded like Derek was grunting, probably trying to put his clothes on while he was still a little wet. Stiles knew that frustration, your pants sticking to your legs was so annoying. He grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it open. 

"Hey broody face what did you....you...omg your..." 

Stiles face burned red, what he had expected was Derek dealing with his pants not stroking his cock. 

Derek stroked himself faster and faster, groaning in pleasure, he was so close to cumming. He thought of stiles there, on his knees begging him to cum...when the door burst open and stiles popped in. Derek's eyes slammed open, coming face to face with stiles, who was flushing from head to toe, eyes glued to Derek's hands, when he looked back up into Derek's eyes and licked his lips nervously, Derek was done. His eyes rolled back and he growled low, spilling cum all over his hand and shooting towards stiles, who squeaked and quickly backed out the door, his footsteps echoing down the stairs. 

Derek was in a lot of trouble...and he still needed a shower.


End file.
